


Courage is in the heart

by Hiros_Heart



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiros_Heart/pseuds/Hiros_Heart
Summary: A gift for KittyBitty3214 on the Discord! I hope you like it!
Relationships: Legend&Wild&Wind&Red
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Courage is in the heart

It's been 23 days since they got separated. Their group of nine, had gotten ambushed by the infected Bokoblins, and lost each other trying to get away. And now their group was 4.

"We might as well give up." Their vetern complained, he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes with his filthy, dirt and blood covered hands. "We don't even know if they're alive. It's been almost a month, and there's no sign of them. We’re out of food, none of us have slept in days." 

"Well," their sailor chimed in. "We’re alive, aren't we? And they are still looking for us, so they could be alive as well!" he smiled weakly, as if trying to convince himself.

"Yeah!" Four, well, Red, as he wanted the others to call him after the accident, smiled. "Just keep your head up, they are a group of strong men! They'll survive! They have the traveler, and he's probably the one most experienced with things like this. Plus remember what Sky said? He said he's fought creatures like these before, so I'm sure they're alive!" He rubs the back of his neck with shaky hands.

“Our main focus right now,” Champion changes the subject, “Is to find food, I can try and scavenge or hunt, but I’m low on arrows, and my bow’s almost broken.” He stops the group, and takes the lead. “Legend, You and Wind try to find shelter tonight, once you find it, call me on the stone.” He shakes the sheikah slate. “Red, you and I will go into the forest. I’ll try to find an animal, you try to find mushrooms, they should be common around here.”

Red nods, already heading into the forest, mumbling his objective to himself. Wild goes to follow, but pauses in his step. “And hey,” He looks over his shoulder. “Be careful.” Legend throws a piece sign as he walks away, and a small smile on Wind as he follows his companion.

Wild smiles, a tug at his heart as he splits from them, and rushes to catch up with this smaller friend. 

Side by side, Red and Wild walked, their ears twitching at every little sound. They were too jumpy, they needed to calm down before Red set the forest on fire. His firerod lay in his shaky hands, sweat dripping down his forehead, tears threatening his eyes.   
“Hey,” Wild whispered, setting his hand on the boys shoulder.

Red yelped at the touch, quickly slamming his hand to his mouth. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled, glancing all around them. 

Wild just smiled, ignoring his apology. “Listen, we need to try and calm down, I know we’re in a rough situation, especially you. But the quicker we can find some food, the sooner we can return to camp, alright?” Red just stared at him, trying to force a smile on his face, but ultimately failing. Tears pour down his face as he slams into Wilds chest, knocking the wind out of the man. 

“I-I just don't know what to do, Wild! I’m so sc..ared!” He hics, losing all sense of control, his breathing falls out of rhythm as he tugs at Wilds tunic. 

Wild glances around, trying to figure out what to do. He looks down at the boy, and awkwardly sets his hand on his back, rubbing it in circles. “Uhm,” He sighs, continuing to look around. What do you say in these situations? He closes his eyes, and hums a tune, his body slowly swaying back and forth gently, rocking the boy in his arms. He continues his song, lost in thought, not realizing Red had calmed down. 

“...Wild?” He whispers, his voice so quiet and frail, he probably wouldn’t have heard it under any other circumstances. Wild cracks open an eye, and glances down at him, his big ruby eyes puffy as he stares up at him. “What...What was that?” 

Wild smiled, and pat his head. “I don’t know, it just came to me.” 

Red smiles, and wipes his eyes. “It, was nice.” 

Wild chuckled, and helped wipe Reds face clean. 

A bush rustling interrupted them.

They pull their weapons, ready to strike.

A boar runs out, squealing and running in zigzags. Wild takes the chance, and pounces on it, driving one of the few arrows he had left into its neck, ending it’s pathetic life. “We got dinner!” He smiles, looking back at Red, who was trying his best to look away. 

Just as he was tying the feet of the boar, the sheikah slate chimed, a soft blue pulsing from the screen. Red grabbed it, clicking on the screen.

“..llo? Hel..o?” The screen fuzzes, warping faces together, but slowly clears out. “Hello?” Winds face appears, Legend in the back, finishing setting up a tent. 

“Wind!” Red smiles. “Did you find a place?” 

“Yup! Did you find dinner?” He asks, Legend overhears them, and walks over, and crouches down, fitting his face into the frame, squishing his face into Winds cheek, making him giggle. 

Red chuckles and glances over at Wild as he throws the boar over his shoulder. “Yeah, but I don’t know how long it would last. We just got one boar, but it’s definitely something.” 

“Great, well we set up camp.” Legend chimes in. “Wild, can’t you trace the call from your thing?”

Wild takes control of the call. “It’s called a sheikah slate, and yes, I can.” He clicks a few buttons, pulling up his map. A blue dot glowing not far from them. “Yeah, you’re not far, I'd say about a 10 minute walk max. We’ll be there soon.” He clicks a button, ending the call. He turns to Red, and reagusts the boar. “Alright, let’s hurry back. I’m hungry.” He mumbles, hurrying in a direction, Red right behind him.

They walk in silence, listening to their surroundings. The sun was setting, getting harder to see by the minute. The air started to fill with the noises of the nocturnal creatures and insects. Wilds ears twitch at each chirp and hum of the insects, listening for anything.

A scream pierced through the air.

Their hearts drop, freezing in their place.

It was coming from camp.

They drop everything, including the boar, and race to the scream.

“Wild! What was that!” Red yells, fear falling from his voice.

One word, it was all that was needed to strike fear into Red's heart. “Wind.”

Reds eyes widen. No, he can't lose another. 

The light of the campfire illuminates the clearing. Legend and Wind stand back to back, guarding each other. 

There were three of those creatures. But these three were familiar.

It was Four. Three parts of Four. 

Red stands in shock, tears start to fall down his face. 

His brothers. 

“Wild! Red! Help us!” Legend yells, blocking Greens swing. 

Wild rushes in, his nearly broken bow held tightly in his hand, the last three arrows ready and aimed. “Red! Come on!” He calls back.

Red stands still, unable to move. He watches as Green, or what’s left of Green, attacking Legend, slowly overpowering him. Vio and Blue very quickly overpowering Wind. Even when they’ve been infected, they still fight just as well as they did before. 

Red takes a deep breath, and charges at the two taking on Wind, his fire rod tight in his grasp. He smacks Vio in the back of his head, making him drop his sword with a gasp. He slowly turns around, his broken glasses fall off his face, a glare on his empty, glassy purple eyes, a scowl pulling at his lips as a growl forms in his throat. He turns around, and pounces at his ruby brother.

He gets pinned to the ground with a yelp, Vios messy blond hair falling around him, half of it still in a loose braid. Red glances around, Wild and Wind were taking on Blue, his strong brother barely giving out, and Legend was dancing around Green, too preoccupied to help.

Vio slowly starts to overpower his smaller brother, his snarl getting closer and closer to his face, he starts to bite the air, his teeth clicking together as he chomps, trying to get any part of his brother. 

“Vio! Please!” He cries, tears falling from his eyes, trying his best to push his amethyst brother off the top of him. “Come on! Snap out of it! I know you’re smart!” He pushes his head farther into the dirt, laying his cheek back. He stares at his brother's eyes. He swears, if he looks close enough, he can see tears forming in the corners of them. “I know you can hear me! Please!”

Vio only snarls, pushing down on Red, slowly inching closer and closer to him. 

“Oh what do I do, what do I do?” He mutters, looking around, when something grabs his attention.

The full moon.

“Vio! Remember, something like this happened before! What would Shadow think?” 

Vio’s eyes widen, a small gasp leaving his mouth. Red takes the opportunity to throw Vio off of him, slamming him to the ground. He hurries over to Legend, and hits Green in his gut, just like Vio did, and knocks him unconscious. 

Legend sighs, “Thanks Red." 

Red just nods, before turning his final sapphire brother. He had Wind held captive, his sword pointing at Wild, his mouth barely hovering over Winds neck. "Wild," he whispers, "please, help me!" 

Red couldn't take it, he charged at him, and pinned him to the ground, Blues hands above his head. He thrashed around, chomping the air, a terrible snarl leaving him, he kicked and threw his head around hoping to find anything to bite. "Don't worry, I have him! Both of you check to make sure Wind isn't bit!"

The two nod, and hurry over to their youngest, who had a look of shock and fear in his eyes. As they checked him over, Red turned back to his brother.

"Come on Blue! Snap out of it! I know you dont want to hurt me, you've saved my life plenty of times! Please! Let me help you this time!"

Blue didnt seem to hear him, just continued to thrash around, spit flying all around him.

"Blue! Come on! Remember when I was tied up by Vaati? You were the one to save me! And, And when I was being chased by that village? You calmed me down! Please, you're a great person, so snap out of it! You can fight this!"

Blue seemed to calm down, his thrashing stopped, and his eyebrows creased. A smile appears on Reds face. 

"RED!" They called out.

But it was too late. It all seemed to be in slow motion, he felt someone wet and hard sink into the back of his neck. 

He collapses, his arms giving out from under him, and Vio fell on top, his mouth still attached like a leech.

"OH GODS NO!" Someone screamed, he couldnt tell who, all the voices were merging together. 

Everything around him, seemed to fade away, turning into a fuzzy white.

There was nothing they could do. They got Red. And he was now gone, left to join his brothers. All they could do was run. Run until they gave up. 

But the courage in their hearts never gave up.

For they were heros, maybe not in this time, but they are.

And so was Red, the bravest of them all.


End file.
